marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vodar Odinson
Vodar is the Son of Odin and Thor’s Twin brother they looked the same besides their hair color. Thor, Vodar and Loki grew up besides each other. Training with each other and learning with each other. Until they got older that’s when Vodar left Asgard and went to Midgard to find a group of Mages that he read about in the Asgardian Library. Once he found them he studied day and night. Once he had become a skilled mage that is when he explored other parts of Midgard. Then he found out about the avengers. He saw that his brother was apart of the avengers. So he traveled to Stark Tower to meet his brothers allies. When he got there he was greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S. When he reached the top of the tower he was fasinated by Tony’s Iron Man armor. So he took a USB and downloaded Tony’s iron man armor blueprint files. He then travels back to Asgard to create himself a more advanced version of Tony’s armor. He searched Asgard and Midgard for various Metals. When he was done collecting the material to create his armor he went to his house and used magic to create his armor. Once it was done Vodar took it out for a test drive. He spent the next couple days studying the other members of the Avengers. That’s when he finds Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America. He was injected with a Super Soldier Serum. Once Vodar found out about this he traveled to Midgard seeking a sample of the Serum once he got to Midgard he flew up into space and scanned the entire Earth for sample of the Serum. His armor found only one trace of the serum. It was located at an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D facility. Once there he collected the sample and injected himself with it. Once he did he cried out in pain because the process was not in a contained environment like Steve Rogers was. After the process was complete he became stronger, faster and more flexable. After a couple days of testing his new body out he just relaxed. Watched TV and chilled with his friend Jake in his apartment in New York. He asked Jake if he wanted to go out for some sushi. Jake said that he didn’t really care as long as Vodar took out the trash the next day. He agreed to these terms. Vodar and Jake went to the resturant and ate sushi, squid and shrimp. Vodar enjoyed eating shrimp. After eating they went to the store to pick up groceries for lunch tomorrow. The next day Vodar cooked spaghetti and Shrimp cocktail. He then told his friend Jake he was going out to do stuff. Vodar scanned Bruce Banner and found out how he became the Hulk. Vodar traveled to his father’s trophy room and retreive a handful of the Eternal Flame. He then went to his house and mixed the Eternal Flame with Gamma Radiation he then exposed himself to it. It rapidly transformed him into a version of the Hulk because it had mixed with the Super Soldier Serum it made him into a stronger form of Hulk. He named this form of the Hulk, Kluh. Once he got back to Midgard he went to his apartment to meet up with his friend because he was going to bring him to a party that Tony was hosting in Stark’s Tower. They had lots of fun hanging out with the avengers. Jake told Vodar he was going home to go to bed. Vodar then said he will meet him in the morning. Vodar stayed for the after party where they sat around a table trying to pick up Mjolnir. When it was Vodars turn he lifted Mjolnir. He did not know that he was even able to lift Mjolnir . Once it was Steve Rogers turn Vodar and Thor noticed that Steve moved it a little bit. Then all of the sudden they all heard a voice saying “Why would you be worthy”. Then a robot came into the room it gave a speech. Stark and Bruce said Ultron???. They started to battle Ultron. Vodar put his armor on and after the battle named his suit, Ultron Armor. A couple of weeks later Jake and Vodar were sitting in their apartment watching TV when they heard a explosion a couple blocks away. Vodar said that he is going to go see what happened as he opened the door and walked out of the building he sprinted towards the explosion and sees Spider Man fighting bank robbers. He watched as SpiderMan beats the robbers and then another explosion hits Vodar. Making him mad he transforms into Kluh charging at the robbers and then he flicks them with his fingers knocking them out. Vodar and Spider Man talk a little bit about the weapons the robbers were using. Vodar then asks if he could scan his armor. Spider Man says “Sure”. So he turns back into his regular self. He then scans and improves his armor using the scan he took. He then finds out about something called a Klyntar. Vodar then scans and takes samples of the Klyntar. Until he finally makes himself a Klyntar which he names Anti-Venom. A couple days later Vodar hears the doorbell ring as he gets up. He sees his brothers Thor and Loki at the door. Vodar asks whats wrong and Thor says that Odin is missing and they are looking for him. Vodar then goes with them to help search for their father. They are walking on the street when Loki is teleported somewhere then Thor and Vodar appear in a room. With Doctor Strange in front of them. Strange asks if they want anything to drink. Thor asks for some ale. Strange then asks Vodar what he wants and he says that he can make his own drink. Vodar then makes a gallon of Milk appear out of nowhere. Strange then asks Vodar if trained at the temple and Vodar said yes as he takes out his Sling ring and shows Strange. Thor then says that he didn’t know he had learned magic. Vodar then asked Strange where he put Loki at. After a long talk they began to leave when Strange opens a portal. Then Loki falls out saying he has been falling for 20 Minutes. Strange opens another portal to where Odin is when they get their. They talk with Odin for a little bit until he says that his time is up. Then he dies turning into golden dust. Then a portal opens behind them, Hela steps out and gloats. Thor throws his hammer and Hela catchs it, she then breaks it. Loki then calls out for Heimdall to bring them back. Then Thor and Vodar fall through the bifrost onto a planet. They then are captured by a Slave owner. She then sells Vodar and Thor to arena that battles. Couple hours later Thor is fighting the Hulk. After the battle Vodar asks if he can fight the Hulk. They then start the battle between Hulk and Vodar. When the battle begins Vodar transforms into Kluh he then runs at Hulk and he punchs him so hard he passes out. Everyone in the croud starts to boo at Vodar the King shocks Vodar with the obedience chip. Vodar just rips it out of his shoulder roaring at them. That’s when they shoot him with tranq darts. He then passes out. Vodar, Hulk and Thor wake up in the Champions room. Vodar asks what happened… Hulk says that he beat him with one punch. Thor then asks how he did it. Vodar said he scanned the Hulk a while back and was able to become a form of Hulk that he named Kluh. Couple Hours later Vodar, Odin and Loki battle Hela on Asgard. Vodar rushed into Odin’s Trophy room to take everything. On his way in he sees Loki rushing out. They look at each other while they are running past each other. On his way out there was a loud boom as everything around him blows up. Thor and Loki watch as there home is destroyed. As they mourn over all the lives that were lost. Thor says “What else could go wrong” A ship appears in front of them. As Asgard exploded Vodar transformed into Kluh he them opened a portal to his apartment in Midgard. Jake watched as a portal opened up in their living room. He was startled by it and then Kluh stepped out of it. Jake screamed. Vodar transformed back into his normal self. Jake asked what happened to you man….. I am the brother of Thor. I did not tell you this because I did not want you to freak out. Is this how we went to Stark’s party. You said you worked for him as a security gaurd. Yes I did Vodar said. Im Sorry Jake. Where were before you came here? I was in Asgard. But now I can never return to Asgard because it was destroyed. I can leave if you want to Jake. Jake then said that it’s for better that Vodar leaves. Couple days later Vodar is sitting in his House eating ice cream and watching TV. He then got a call from Tony saying that he should come to the new avengers base. Once he got there he was greeted by Tony and the other avengers. But he did not see his brother Thor. He asked where he was but they did not know. Vodar became concerned that they did not make it. After he is done he walks up to his house, relizing that he no longer is friends with Jake. He then has a vision that sends him into a paralyzed like state, he sees Infinity Stones and death. He sees many people dying. Vodar then starts preparing for war. He travels into space and buys some celestial technology off the black market. He then upgrades his armor using the celestial technology. He then finds that a person is selling Celestial clothing on the black market, he then buys and intigrates it into his Mystic robe. A couple hours pass and Vodar travels to where his father died, he stood there thinking of his father. He then sees Mjolnir he takes the shards of Mjolnir and takes them to the sun where he reforges Mjolnir forcing the storm back into it. He the looks as his father's enchantment is restored. He looks up into the sky and sees a sprinkle of golden dust. He then travels to his father's ancient vault. Once he gets there he sees a barrier that says "Only those who are worthy may open this door". Vodar then casts a spell that opens the barrier. Once it opens he sees a rack full of hammers each having a label. The first hammer was named Hammer of Nul, the second, third and fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, Hammer of Kuurth, Hammer of Mokk, Hammer of Angrir, Hammer of Skirn, Hammer of Nerkkod, Hammer of Skadi and Hammer of Greithoth. Vodar then takes the Hammers back to his base along with the other artifacts he found in the vault and scans the hammers. Once the scan is complete Vodar decides that he should forge all the hammers into 1 hammer. After a couple hours of forging and casting spells to make it able to hurt Astral Projections, then forces the Warlock Eye into the hammer giving the hammer the abilities of the Warlock Vodar had finished foraging his very own hammer. After this Vodar placed his own worthiness enchantment onto his hammer. Vodar then tests out his hammer, after this he named it Soul's Eye. To be Continued…. Lightning and the Thunder... Thunder.. Powers/Abilities Powers Supernatural Strength :The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Speed :The ability to be faster than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Stamina :The ability to have a better stamina than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Reflexes :The ability to have better reflexes/reaction time than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Agility :The ability to be more agile than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Dexterity:The ability to have better dexterity than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Durability:The power to have body-tissue denser than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Endurance:The ability to endure physical stress beyond than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Intelligence:The ability to have obviously supernatural level of intelligence. Supernatural Combat:The ability to have better fighting skills than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Cells:The power to possess supernaturally active/enhanced cells. Supernatural Accuracy:The ability to have better accuracy than what is naturally possible. Supernatural Reading:The power to read at an inhumanly fast level. Enhanced Leap:The ability to jump longer and higher distances than normal humans. Lightning Manipulation:The ability to manipulate electricity. Atmospheric Adaptation:The power to instantaneously adjust to any given atmospheric environment. Weapon Proficiency:The ability to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Craftsmanship Magic:The power to utilize magic involving Crafting of Items. Enhanced Crafting:The ability to craft weapons, armor, items, artifacts, statues, etc. flawlessly. Cloth Magic:The ability to utilize magic involving cloth/clothes. Contaminant Immunity:The power to be immune to detrimental contaminants. Regenerative Healing Factor:The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Claw Retraction:The power to generate sharp claws. Vodar Has 2 Claws that come out of each fist. Flight:The power to fly without any outside influence. Wall Crawling:The power to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Magic:The ability to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. Hacking Intuition:The ability to intuitively hack machinery and technological systems. Culinary Intuition:The ability to master all culinary skills and techniques, as well as manipulate and temper with all kinds of edible (or sometimes not) food. Mechanical Intuition:The power to have an innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study. Omnilingualism:The power to instantly learn, speak and understand any language fluently. Ability Creation:The ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. Phasing:The ability to pass through physical matter. Visualization:The ability to visualize images, objects and information. Telekinesis:The power to manipulate objects/matter with their mind. Teleportation:The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Force Field Generation:The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Astral Projection:The power to separate one's spirit from one's body. Invisibility Awareness :The ability to detect invisibility. Special Ops Mastery:The ability to innately or through training have special operations skills and maintain them without the need of further training. Adamantium Poisoning Immunity:Be Immune to Adamantium Poisoning. Psionic Resistance:Immune to Psionic Attacks Unique Skull Structure:Vodar has a Unique Skull Structure. Equipment Anti-Venom :Vodar's Superior Symbiote. Ultron Armor:Vodar Odinson's Battle Armor Soul's Eye:A powerful Hammer he forged after finding his father's vault Vodar's Mystic Robe:Vodar's robe was created using magic, which gave it a incredible softness to it, along with multiple magical abilities. Proto Adamantium Laced Skeleton:Vodar had his skeleton laced with Proto Adamantium. It was shown that Magneto or any other outside force could not change it. Strength level Class 100+ Power Grid Intelligence:4; Genius Strength:6;Supernatural Strength Speed:4;Supernatural Speed Durability:6;Supernatural Durability Energy Projection:3;Able to discharge multiple forms of energy Fighting Skill:7;Master of all forms of combat Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Armor Users Category:Deities Category:Millionaires Category:Scientists Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Phoenix Force Category:Asgardian Category:Male Characters